


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°9 : « Changement de vie »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [9]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, UA, Univers alternatif, When NOTP is crushed by OTP, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le couple Erso, après plusieurs années de mariage, finit par voler en éclats. Orson Krennic tira bien évidemment profit de cette crise... mais d'une manière relativement honnête, pour une fois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah là là... je n'avais pas encore contaminé ce recueil avec un vrai Univers Alternatif pur et dur, il me semble, non ? Alors c'est parti x')  
> Potentiels spoilers de « Catalyst » tout de même U_U'

Les crises au sein du couple Erso s'étaient amplifiées, jusqu'à la rupture totale. Le divorce avait été prononcé rapidement, et une garde alternée de la petite Jyn entre ses parents avait été mise en place.

Orson Krennic ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement, mais il était absolument ravi de ce divorce. Lyra s'était toujours méfiée de lui, et s'était toujours doutée – jalouse ? – de la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Galen lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux encore étudiants.

Lyra avait eu bien raison de se méfier de cette relation passé, parce que sitôt divorcé, Galen était immédiatement retombé dans les bras de Krennic, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son premier amour.

Leur relation avait repris son cours comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, et Galen emménagea rapidement avec Orson. C'était comme si cette progression était naturelle, comme si les deux hommes étaient destinés à finir ensemble.

Une semaine sur deux, Jyn venait rejoindre leur foyer. Orson n'était pas très doué avec les enfants, il avait même tendance à les éviter autant que possible, mais le temps leur permit à tous les deux de s'accepter dans leurs vies respectives. Ils finirent même par accepter de passer des soirées tous les deux à dessiner et à jouer à des jeux de société, à la plus grande joie de Galen lorsqu'il revenait de son laboratoire pour mettre sa fille au lit.

Les années qui allaient passer prouveraient que le couple Erso-Krennic était plus fort et plus soudé que celui qu'avaient formé Galen et Lyra.

**Author's Note:**

> Et l'auteure est officiellement contente d'avoir pu réconcilier tout le monde et d'avoir jeté Lyra à la poubelle après l'avoir piétinée xDD  
> Ça mériterait presque un autre texte/snippet sur une soirée entre Orson et Jyn, non ? ^_^'


End file.
